Why Did He Marry Them!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto married five women...Five women that most people can't stand because they are spoiled brats with some bad personality traits. Some people wonder what does he see in them and kept asking themselves, 'Why did he marry them' but only Naruto and his wives know why...Read on and you'll get your answers while they build a family of their own!


**I present you one of the latest story, Why Did He Marry Them! A Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

**Here's another harem fanfic but it's different this time because...Naruto is married to five spoiled and rich brat-type females! Who are they? Find out as you read this chapter!**

**Short chapter, prologue.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: They're Bunch of Rich Brats**

* * *

"Hold up, hold up." Sasuke held his hands up to Sakura as they walk on the path toward a certain building, "Are you telling me that while I was gone, Naruto went on a world trip for awhile and he met five girls, all who have moved here…Then he married them a year later after. Naruto have five wives now?"

"Hai." The pinkette nodded, carrying a gift box.

"…Our dobe?"

"Hai."

"And they live in this place?" Sasuke pointed to a large Western mansion.

"Hai." Sakura said as they reach the door and she press the doorbell.

"…I'm curious, what are they like?" The ravenette asked.

"You'll hate them." The pinkette said, earn an raised eyebrow from him.

"What do you want?" The door swing open to reveal a near-six-foot-tall Asian woman with a arrogant attitude. She wear a purple sweater over white skirt, pink boots and purple headband that hold her long hair back. Her eyebrow rise slightly at the sight of the couple, "Oh, Sakura…What bring you here? And who is this dull pale ass loser? Your gigolo?"

"No, Trixie, that is my husband, Sasuke." Sakura let an loud sigh out, "And we are here to congrats Naruto and Pacifica."

"…Who and why?" Sasuke whispered to her with rapid blinks.

"His another wife and they are having a baby." The pinkette replied back.

"…Wha…" The Uchiha heir dropped his jaw, his brain shut down at this new and he barely realize that his wife was dragging his arm as they follow Trixie inside to a living room. By the time he snap out, he see Naruto sitting with four women as they watch a movie on a largest screen and the blond hokage notice them before he stand up with a wide grin.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto waved animatedly, "It have been awhile!" He looked to Sasuke, "I heard you were back in town few days ago. Sorry that I can't show up to see you, I kinda get little busy with planning for my baby."

"…Hey, Naruto, is that Sasuke you were talking about?" A blond woman crossed her arms with a scoff, "He look like a beggar who is in detail that he's in closet."

"More like a emo gigolo that target men." A slim tanned woman crossed her arms with a snort.

"And don't get me start on his outfit." A Latino woman glanced up and down his appearance, "The fourth century called and they want their clothing back."

"And burn this cloak, it's fucking ugly than Naruto's orange jumpsuit." A petite Asian woman gestured to the said clothing with index finger.

"…" Sasuke stared at them oddly, 'He married them?'

"Yes, girls, that is Sasuke." Naruto introduced each other with gesture, "Sasuke, you have met Trixie Tang-Uzumaki." He pointed to the tall Asian woman then shift his arm to another Asian woman, "Brittney Wong-Uzumaki. Paulina Sanchez-Uzumaki." He pointed to the Latino woman then to tanned woman, "Bonnie Rockweller-Uzumaki and…" His hand shift to the blond woman, "Soon-to-be mother, Pacifica Northwest-Uzumaki."

"…Hi?" The Uchiha heir said awkwardly.

"What you get there?" Pacifica asked Sakura as she glanced at the box in her hand, ignoring the new face with the other girls.

"A baby present for you." Sakura hand the box over to her with a kind smile, "I hope you like it."

"Ooh!" The blond woman tears it apart before she slowly lift a green blanket with toads on it, "Ooh…" She doesn't sound like she's thrilled for it, "Thank…I always want green blanket because it's so last season." The girls agreed with the blonde woman.

'…I fucking hate these bitches so much.' The pinkette's smile become strained.

"I don't know, I kinda like it." Naruto scratched his head with a light chuckle as everyone looked at him, "It gets toads on it."

"…Well, it's not bad, I guess." Pacifica glanced down at the baby blanket with unreadable expression, "…Thank, anyway."

"Next time, Sakura, buy one with tango pink because it's in right now." Paulina crossed her arms.

"I-I will." Sakura's eyebrow twitched, 'Fuck you! You five said green was in the other day!' "A-A-Anyway, Sasuke-kun and I should go now. We're going to Golden Dragon for our date." She dragged her poor dazed husband out of the mansion, "Congrats with the baby. Bye!"

"Bye, guys, and thank again." The blinking hokage waved then he scratch his head, "I wonder why she always left so early or fast every time she come over?"

"Who care?" Bonnie huffed, "Let's finish this movie. The sooner we finish this movie, the sooner we can go back to baby-making."

"Hai, Bon-chan." Naruto sit down in between his wives with a light goodhearted eyeroll and he hit the resume play as Trixie sit down on his lap, enjoy the movie.

Outside, Sasuke glance over his shoulder at the mansion before he turn to his wife with blank expression. "…Why did he marry them?"

"The fuck if I know?" Sakura threw her hands up annoyingly, "They're just bunch of spoiled rich girls!"

"…Why did he marry them?" The dazed Uchiha repeated his question all the way to the restaurant.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of WDHMT!**

**He ended up marrying these five girls and is going to be a father! Poor Sasuke really don't know what to think and Sakura seems to hate these girls because they drive her crazy!**

**Here's the list…**

**Paulina (Danny Phantom)**

**Trixie Tang (Fairly Oddparents)**

**Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Fall)**

**Bonnie Rockweller (Kim Possible)**

**Brittney Wong (Star vs the force of evil)**

**FYI/Spoilers: The next five chapters will be kinda one-shot chapters for each girl, kinda like first meeting to marry/etc.**

**How did he end up with these girls when they are totally not his type?! How did they manage to make this harem work? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
